Charlotte Funnel
513,400,000|dfname = Chigyo Chigyo no Mi|dfename = Fry Fry Fruit|dfmeaning = Frying|dftype = Logia}} "Frying Demon" Charlotte Funnel is the eldest son of Charlotte Mont-d'Or and he is one of the Lieutenant Junior Grades of the Terminator Pirates and the Ruler of Frying Region and provider of fried foods for the citizens of Terminator Grandline, and he is a cousin of the Charlotte Family. Appearance Funnel is a tall, pale skinned muscular man with red hair and his clown make up consist of red lines going down horizontally and then end each corner of his mouth and also wears red lipstick. He wears a unbutton up shirt with three round orange furry balls and two red and white striped shoulder pads that is lined with fur on the inside and around the base exposing his broad chest and also wear a cape on his back. He is also wearing white pants with red polka dots on it and also have fur around the waist serving as his belt, and also wearing orange and yellow striped tube socks and a pair of curled up shoes with a red balls on the tip on his curled shoes and also fur line that goes around on top of his shoes, and also wear fingerless gloves. Abilities and Powers As one of the Lieutenant Junior Grades of the Terminator Pirates he has command with armed forces and serve along sides with the high ranking members. As Ruler of the Frying Region he is responsible for providing fried food for the citizens of the Terminator Grandline and governing over the region. Physical Abilities He has showed that he has great strength and also superhuman speed and agilities able to dodge many attacks from his powerful opponents. He also show amount of stamina able to compete with the other opponents and able to fight without being tired and out of breath. He also show that he can take the pain and not even feel it. Carnival Tricks and Acrobatics Due to his appearances of a circus clown, his a skilled acrobat he is able to use this skill in combat and he also use is clown trickery in combat as well and combine these skills for his fighting style called Circus Trickery and his attacks his based on clown tricks and circus trick and he is not afraid to play dirty. Various Trickery *'Circus Trickery! Dragon's Breath': Funnel first filled his mouth with a scoop of cornstarch and at that point he lights up a torch with a lighter and then start to blow out the cornstarch and makes a makeshift flamethrower to burn his opponents. *'Circus Trickery! juggling': Funnel first starts juggling a lot of juggling balls and then he throws them at his opponents one by one, and later they have explosive inside and starts to explode on the opponents. *'Circus Trickery! Bullwhip Strangle': Funnel first pulls out his whip and then starts grabbing a random opponent by the neck with his whip. **'Circus Trickery! Bullwhip Roundabout': After Funnel grabs his opponent around the neck with his whip he starts spinning his opponent around in a circle while hitting the other opponents. **'Circus Trickery! Bullwhip Neck Breaker': After he's done spinning his opponent around in a circle, he then he pulls his whip to break the opponent's neck. *'Circus Trickery! Knife Throwing': Funnel first pulls out many knifes and he starts throwing them at random opponents to hit them. **'Circus Trickery! Flaming Knife Throwing': This is the advanced version of Circus Trickery! Knife Throwing. Funnel first pulls out a lot of knifes and them he lights them on fire with a lighter and then start throwing them a random opponents to burn them. *'Circus Trickery! Ventriloquism Machine Gun': Funnel first pulls out his ventriloquist dummy and first start telling jokes to with the dummy and while his opponents start laughing, Funnel then point his dummy at the opponents and an machine pipe comes out of the ventriloquist dummy's mouth and then Funnel starts shooting at the opponents. *'Circus Trickery! Fist-in-the-Box': Funnel first pulls out a jack-in-the-box and points it at a opponent and then starts winding the box and then a boxing glove comes out and punches his opponent. Devil Fruit Funnel ate the Chigyo Chigyo Fruit, a Logia-type devil fruit that allows him to become a element of cooking oil and controls the cooking oil from his body giving a reputation as the "Frying Demon". He display this power in with the combination of using Flame Kenpo to heat up the cooking oil to burn the opponents. Flame Kenpo Due to his training on the Terminator Grandline he was taught the ways of Flame Kenpo and he utilized this with his devil fruit powers to create powerful heat with the cooking oil to burn the opponents. Haki Funnel possess the ability of Busoshoku Haki. History Past In Totto Land Funnel and the rest of his siblings and cousins were enjoying their life on the islands, until that they day they where visiting their grandmother's palace and at that point Funnel the rest of his sibling and cousins witness their grandmother taking a persons life and at that point they were afraid of her and at that point when they become older they will use some of theirs personal ships to get out of Totto Land. The Great Escape When some are older, Funnel get his Devil Fruit as a gift including some of his siblings and cousins and they use some of their personal ships along with about 2,000 subordinates to escape Totto Land, but at that point of the escape they been followed by Big Mom and her Daughters and Sons to stop their children from escaping but Funnel and the rest managed to slow down the grand fleet with their Devil Fruit powers and managed to escape As soon as Funnel and the rest escape they decide to form a pirate crew called the Totto Pirates as Charlotte Munch serves as the captain and they decide to stop at island and then start to steal a lot of things for the crew until a fleet of Marine ships start to attack they recognized them as the Charlotte Family's children and the name of their pirate crew and decide give them all the Charlotte Family's children bounties and Funnel and the rest managed to escape.